It's Always About Miley
by nothingtolose18
Summary: Jackson has always been jealous of the attention Miley recieves. The final straw is when his dad can't come to a very important event of his because of Miley. Jackson is driven over the edge. Read on to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.**

* * *

Jackson Stewart had always craved attention. But because of his sister, Miley, who doubled as Hannah Montana, teen pop sensation, he often felt overlooked. If he wanted to go somewhere, it was always, 'No, Jackson, we have to go to Miley's concert' or 'Not right now, Jackson. There's someplace Miley has to go.'

Jackson was, quite frankly, sick of it. Don't get me wrong; he loved his sister deeply. She was one of his favorite people in the world, though he would never tell her that. And he usually didn't mind bringing her around places. He was proud of his baby sister.

But then, there came a time when something incredibly important to Jackson came up. He had graduated from high school with honours; his final grades were all A's. There was to be a special awards ceremony for the people who had made it to the honour roll. When he heard, however, the date of the ceremony, his blood ran cold. It happened to coincide with one of Miley's concerts.

When Jackson got home from school that day, he ran to his father and looked him straight in the eyes. "Dad, I've got somethin' to tell you."

"What is it?" asked Robby Ray, glancing up from the paper he was scribbling on. He was no doubt scrawling down lyrics for new songs for him to sing. _Him and Miley together, _thought Jackson bitterly.

"Well, Dad, we just found out our final grades. I - I got all A's."

"Jackson that's great! Congratulations! I'm proud of you, son!" Robby Ray jumped up and hugged Jackson.

"Thanks, Dad," Jackson said, smiling slightly. "There's a ceremony for it. It's on ... it's on June 22nd."

Robby Ray grinned. "Well I will most definitely be - uh oh. That's the same date as Miley's Hannah concert. Oh, man. I already promised Miles that I would go to her concert. But, I know how much this means to you. I'm sure Miley will understand."

Miley entered the room as her father said this last sentence. "What will I understand, Daddy?" she inquired, glancing from her father to her brother.

"Something has come up, honey," her father said gently, taking her hand and leading her to sit next to him on the couch. "Jackson graduated with honours, and there's a special ceremony for all the people on the honour roll. It's on the same day as your concert, though. Sweetie, I know I promised you that I would go to your concert, but this means so much to him. I promise I'll come to the next one."

Miley jumped up, outraged. "Daddy!" she yelled. "You promised! You can't go back on your word! It's not fair!" She glared at Jackson. "Oh big deal. You got good grades. Daddy already promised ME!"

Robby Ray looked pained. "Miles ... I think that I should go to this ceremony. Please, darlin'. Be reasonable, now. You have tons of Hannah concerts. Jackson will only graduate from high school once. It's only fair."

Jackson opened his mouth to speak, but Miley cut him off. "Daddy, if you don't go, I'll never speak to either of you again!"

Robby Ray glanced at Jackson. His expression was a mixture of sorrow and helplessness. He looked pleadingly at him.

Jackson sighed and rolled his eyes. He waved his hand as if it didn't matter. "Sure, Dad. Go on, go to Miley's concert. I don't mind."

Miley grinned in triumph and hugged her father tightly. "You will, won't you, Daddy? Please say you will!"

Robby Ray sighed. "Of course, honey." He shot a small smile at Jackson and mouthed the words 'thank you' to him.

Jackson shrugged and said, "I'm going up to my room."

His father and sister barely noticed him leaving. They were busy practicing Robby Ray's new song.

Jackson went upstairs and sat on his bed. He felt like crap. It just wasn't fair! Robby Ray definitely cared more about Miley than him. He was a nobody. In fact, if he died, they probably wouldn't even notice ... The thought caught him by surprise. He had never had suicidal thoughts before, but now that he thought of it, it made sense. They could go off and do whatever it was that musician fathers did with their musician daughters. They would never have to think about him anymore. He would never be in their way anymore. Nobody would really miss him - he was just a nuisance.

Tears formed in Jackson's eyes. Didn't anyone care, or even _notice, _how much this meant to him? Well, who cared about what he wanted, as long as Miley got her way, right? He just couldn't take it anymore. Miley was always first in his Dad's eyes. Jackson just couldn't take being second place anymore.

Trembling, Jackson stood. If he was going to do this, he had to do it right. His eyes searched the room for a suitable item. What could he use?

Then, he thought of a person who he had seen on the internet who had cut herself. She had ended up dying. He wondered ... could he do that?

With legs shaking like jello, he quietly stepped over to his desk. He grabbed his pocket knife, sitting on top of the desk. He flicked it open and took a deep, shaky breath. He held the blade against his wrist.

Then he paused. What was he doing? He couldn't actually go through with this ... could he?

He heard from downstairs a whoop and a shout of, "Daddy! I am so, SO glad that you are going to _my _concert!"

With that, he pressed the blade to his wrist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.**

* * *

Jackson gasped from the pain. He stared down in shock at the thin red line paining in his wrist. Had he actually done that? Had he actually slashed the knife through his lifeline? 

Memories of Miley and Robby Ray doing things together rose to the surface of his mind - concerts, appearances, signings. _They won't care, _he insisted to himself, pressing down with the knife again. More blood escaped from the wound and Jackson felt himself sink to the floor. The tears falling from his eyes mingled with the blood dripping from his wrist. The world began to darken and swirl around him. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Jackson, Daddy sent me up here to tell you that - AHHHHHH!"

It was Miley. She was there by his side immediately, shaking him, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Jackson! Jackson! Oh, my God!"

Miley squeezed his hand tightly and yelled for their father to come up immediately. Robby Ray came bounding up the stairs two at a time. He rushed in, took one look at his son, and gasped. He looked like he was going to faint.

"Dad! Go call the ambulance!" said Miley, wrapping her hoodie around Jackson's wrist and pressing hard.

Robby Ray darted out of the room and was back in a couple of minutes. They're on their way!" he gasped. Then he knelt on the floor next to his daughter and bleeding son, who could barely keep his eyes open.

"Jackson..." said Miley, trailing off. She looked at him miserably. Tears were welling up in her eyes. "How could you do this to yourself?"

Jackson managed to speak. "I ... I didn't think you would care," he managed to say, before he fell unconscious.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson awoke in the hospital. He found two warm, comforting hands in his, holding him tightly. Miley was on his left and his father was on his right.

"Jackson..." Robby Ray trailed off, unable to speak. He was too choked up.

"How could you do such a thing?" demanded Miley. "You said before you fainted earlier that you didn't think we would care! How could we _not? _You're my brother! I love you so much! I don't know what I would do without you!"

"And you're my son," said Robby Ray quietly, his eyes glistening with tears. He squeezed his son's hand gently. "Sweetie, I know that sometimes, it might seem to you, that I love Miles more. But the truth is, I love you both so very much. It's no competition. I love you both with my whole being. If I lost you, I would lose a part of myself."

Jackson swallowed hard. He let go of Robby Ray's hand long enough to rub his aching wrist, which was all bandaged up, and then allowed his father to hold his hand again.

"It's my fault, isn't it," murmured Miley. She squeezed her eyes shut, and tears seeped out. "I almost killed you. I almost killed my brother!"

"Miles, no," said Jackson softly. "It's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself. I love both of you guys so much. I really do. You two are the most important people in my life. I just didn't think that you cared about me as much as I cared about you. I see now that I was wrong about that. I'm sorry."

Robby Ray just looked at his son. "I'm just so very glad that your ... attempt ... didn't work."

"Me, too," whispered Miley, clutching her brother frightfully.

Jackson smiled and gripped the hands of his sister and father. He finally felt as if they were a family.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jackson Stewart," announced the principal grandly. Jackson marched onstage, collected his diploma and honour roll certificate, and beamed at the audience. He was bursting with pride.

But no one was as proud as Robby Ray and Miley Steward, sitting smack dab in the middle of the front row, their eyes shining with tears as they shared in the joy of this special occasion in Jackson's life.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! This is my first Hannah Montana fanfic!**


End file.
